¿Gemelos?
by DestanyV
Summary: — Kasamatsu Senpai es muy adorable.- dijo Kise. — Mi Iwa-chan es muy músculo y fuerte.- respondió Oikawa sacando de su celular y mostrando su foto de pantalla de Iwaizumi sin camisa. ( Un conflicto de Kise y Oikawa.)


¿Gemelos?

* * *

Oikawa Tooru y Kise Ryōta se quedaron en blanco mientras observaban a Iwaizumi junto con Kasamatsu mirarse como si se trataran de dos gemelos, bueno a excepción de una pequeña diferencia de estaturas, edades, ojos y cejas pero lo demás eran iguales.

Se miraron por minutos ante las miradas de sus equipos en forma de sorpresa, estaban apunto de tocarse los rostros cuando.

— ¡Aparta tús sucias manos de mi senpai!.- se acercó velozmente él rubio tomando al número cuatro equivocado por la cintura, Oikawa también se acercó con una benita en la cabeza detrás del otro número cuatro.

— ¡Quien debería decir eso soy yo!.- hablo el gran rey abrazando al chico azabache pensando que era su As, se miraron a los ojos en forma de desafío cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazando a las personas equivocadas.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa, mi Iwa-chan no es esté!.- dijo soltando al azabache rápidamente y hacer como si se sacudiera de algo sucio , Kise también se sacudió la camisa para luego pasar al lado de su amado Senpai y abrazarlo con dulzura. Se miraron e ignoraron que los casi idénticos comenzaron a hablar sobre las conductas de sus novios.

— Oikawa siempre es muy orgulloso.

— Kise también lo es y es muy infantil.- comentó él azabache

— Wouuu este idiota también, aparte es una basura con las personas.- iniciaron una charla mientras los dos idiotas se seguían mirándose con desafío.

— ¡Mi senpai tiene ojos bonitos!.- soltó Kise

— ¡Mi Iwa-chan tiene un hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño como el café!.-respondió el gran rey.

— ¡Así pues mi Kasamatsu Senpai es muy adorable cuando se pone mis sudaderas o se encela!.- Al soltar esas palabras un golpe en el adbomen fue lo que recibió por parte de él capitán del Kaijo.

— ¡IBio... Idiota no digas cosas vergonzosas!.- tartamudeó Kasamatsu sonrojado, Oikawa hizo un puchero y dirigió su mirada a su número 4.

— ¿Iwa-chan porqué nosotros no hacemos eso?.- preguntó furioso él armador, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Porque no!.- gritó furioso él más bajito.

—¿ Es porqué me quedaría pequeña la sudadera?.- preguntó casi llorando Tooru con una marca roja en su cabeza. Kise se quedó en blanco junto con Kasamatsu.

— Posiblemente.- susurro con un sonrojo leve, Tooru sonrio un poco y luego gritando dijo.

— ¡Iwa-chan es más tierno que tú adorable senpai, jum!.- cruzó los brazos y luego apoyo su cabeza en él cuello de Iwaizumi mientras esté sonrojado lo tomaba de la cintura.

Kise al ver cómo los dos se abrazaban chilló.

— Senpai, ¿Porque nosotros no podemos abrazarnos así?.-

— Porque no estupido.- respondió con frialdad.

— Vez, tú amado senpai no se compara con mi Iwa-chan, no son de lo nada parecidos.- saco la lengua él capitán de Aoba Jōsai.

— ¡Senpai, nos están ganando!.- señaló él rubio llorando, Kasamatsu solo por su parte miro aún lado.

Tooru se separó lentamente de su novio para luego ponerse en frente del modelo.

— Muajajaja.- se rió con una expresión malvada Oikawa mientras él numero 7 de Kaijo se tomaba la cabeza en forma de sufrimiento.

No se dieron ni la más mínima cuenta de cómo los numero 4 iniciaron hablar si se podrían enseñar Basquetball o Voleyball. Él primero en darse cuenta fue Kise que velozmente fue atrapar a su senpai.

Lo tomo de la cintura para alzarlo un poco y así besarse con más facilidad, Kise cerró los ojos mientras que Kasamatsu los tenía bien abiertos pero luego posó sus manos en su cabello para profundizar el beso.

—¡ Iwa-chan, yo también quiero un beso!.- chillo Oikawa, Iwaizumi con una benita en la cabeza se acercó para besar a su terco novio, lo atrajo para besarlo y él gran rey al sentir el contacto con los labios de su vice-capitán alzó una pierna como si se tratara de una princesa.

El Aoba Jōsai y el Kaijo se quedaron atónitos mirando como esos idiotas se besaban enfrente de todos ellos. Bueno sabían que esa competencia jamás llegaría a su fin con esos dos altaneros del gran rey y él modelo ninguno quería darse por vencido.

Pasaron minutos peleando, hasta que llegó la hora de salida y todos comenzaron a irse a sus casa y otros para comer algo.

Kasamatsu le había propuesto al Aoba Jōsai comer con su equipo en un fantástico restaurante cerca de la escuela por lo que todos aceptaron sin reproches ya que estaban muy cansados.

Pero aún así tenían que ir escuchando las tontas peleas de Kise y Oikawa.

— Senpai es muy lindo.- dijo Kise defendiendo a su pequeño novio.

— Mi Iwa-chan es muy músculo y fuerte, tiene un adbomen echo por dioses y sus brazos son muy fuertes- sacó su móvil solo para enseñarle su foto de pantalla de Iwaizumi sin camisa.

Kise hizo un puchero y luego sacó su móvil solo para enseñar le lo adorable que era su novio, en su foto de pantalla estaba Kasamatsu durmiendo y tenía puesto una sudadera roja de él que hacía que sus manos no se le notarán y le quedaba ancha que cubría hasta sus músculos.

— Vez es súper adorable.- hablo entre dientes.

— Jem yo prefiero lo salvaje y musculoso.- aclaró Oikawa besando su pantalla.

— Yo prefiero lo salvaje y adorable.- también aclaró Kise besando su pantalla.

— ¡Idiotas dejen de enseñar cosas vergonzosas!.- dijeron al mismo tiempo lanzándoles un balón de voleibol y otro Basquetball. Cada uno golpeo a su objetivo.

—¡ Iwa-chan que cruel!.-

—¡Senpai eso duele!.- reclamaron los dos tontos tomándose la cara.

— Silencio.

— Deberán hacer las pases cuando lleguemos al restaurante.- hablo Kasamatsu, él número uno del Jōsai y él numero 7 del Kaijo se miraron y luego dijeron.

— Nunca.- voltearon hacia otro lado.

Al llegar al restaurante.

Oikawa y Kise se dieron un apretón de manos mientras se miraban con odio.

— Bien ahora ya podemos comer felizmente.- hablaron los equipos. Al entrar cada quien pido su orden de comida y todos se sentaron en una mesa enorme a esperar sus órdenes.

Solo que había un ligero problema Kasamatsu y Iwaizumi ya no encontraban aciento por lo que rápidamente gritaron los altaneros.

— ¡Senpai siéntate en mis piernas!.

—¡ Iwa-chan toma aciento!.- hablaron, Kasamatsu sonrojado se sentó sobre las piernas largas de Kise y él Modelo sonrio con orgullo. Iwaizumi se sentó y luego Oikawa se sentó en las piernas de su novio enseñándole la lengua al rubio, pero luego recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Iwaizumi inició a hablar sobre el encuentro amistoso con el equipo de su escuela, decía que había sido emocionante y que tenían un buen armador por lo que esto enceló al gran rey y para consolarlo dijo que era muy bueno pero no se comparaba con su chico por lo que el rey comenzó a llenarlo de besos en él rostro.

Kasamatsu preguntó si tenían un equipo de baloncesto ya que quería enfrentarse a ellos , el Aoba Jōsai dijo que también tenían uno y era muy bueno y que les preguntaría que les gustaría tener un enfrentamiento con ellos para que nuevamente se volvieran a ver y les mostrarán su escuela. También habló de que jugaba también baloncesto pero le encantaba más el voleyball.

Tuvieron una charla mientras esperaban su comida y tras servirles iniciaron a comer, Kise abría la boca mientras su adoró Senpai le deba la comida en la boca como si fuera un bebe y este con un beso en la mejilla lo con pensaba.

Iwazumi también abría la boca y Tooru le deba la comida en la boca. Bueno al parecer nunca terminaría esa rivalidad.


End file.
